Soundless Voice
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: La historia de Goenji y sus sentimientos hacia Kazemaru, sin embargo Ichirouta había muerto en la nieve y Goenji nunca le pudo decir sus sentimientos. Shuuya le dice frases como "Somos almas gemelas", "Estaremos siempre juntos"


**_Hola hermosuras, ya falta poquito para que se acabe el 2017 y aquí les dejo mi último fic del año, está historia ya tiene tiempo de que la escribí pero se me hizo buena idea subirlo para la temporada de invierno (es por eso que en su lugar subí Inazuma High School) espero que les guste ya que me inspire en la canción de Len Kagamine que lleva el mismo titulo del fic._**

 ** _Notas:_**

 ** _-las letras en cursiva son recuerdos de Goenji._**

 ** _-las oraciones en negro son parte de la canción._**

 _ **Ahora si, disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 **Soundless Voice**

 **...**

Invierno, la estación que me gustaba antes pero ahora es una estación que deseo que no llegue o que no existiera, la blanca nieve empezaba a cubrir la ciudad en una noche de silencio, el cielo nocturno pero con los copos de nieve cayendo, la ciudad ya era blanca y fría, sin embargo yo para esta época vivo en una cabaña ubicado en un terreno campestre un poco lejos de la ciudad porque tengo buenos recuerdos ahí pero el punto es, que hace años en este mismo lugar, en esta misma estación del año, perdí a la persona que fue, me corrijo, que es el amor de mi vida.

Invierno, en esta estación él se marchito en la nieve por su enfermedad, aunque siempre fingía que todo estaba perfecto y que no debía de preocuparme y yo, le seguí el juego, cada día su enfermedad empeoraba pero su voluntad de seguir viviendo era muy fuerte.

 _¿?: Vamos a jugar en la nieve –me pedía mientras me jaloneaba del brazo-._

 _Goenji: está bien, pero tenemos que abrigarnos._

Kazemaru Ichirouta es la persona que amo un muy buen chico, una muy buena persona, su piel combinaba perfecto con lo blanco de la nieve y sus cabellos azules con el cielo, es un chico perfecto; la razón por la que vivíamos juntos en la cabaña era para que él viera lo hermoso que es la nevada cuando cae en terrenos campestres, aunque algunos de los arboles no tengan sus hojas verdes para él el paisaje en estos tiempos es hermoso.

 _Kazemaru: el sonido de este lugar es sublime, se escucha claro y tranquilo –me dijo con alegría-._

 _Goenji: es un buen lugar para pasar bien estas fechas._

 _Kazemaru: claro que sí, el paisaje es hermoso, vamos a explorar por los árboles._

 _Goenji: ¿Dónde quieres ir? Espera, no te vayas –le suplique pero no sirvió, no hice más que seguirlo- no vayas a donde yo ya no pueda seguirte._

 _Kazemaru: es que tú eres lento –me tomo de la mano para explorar juntos-._

Dime si no hay dolor, quería preguntárselo pero tampoco quería inquietarlo con mi preocupación, aunque me duela y me entristezca; en la noche observaba el cielo nocturno y estrellado, el viento era frío así que me mantuve abrigado, me sentía tranquilo por primera vez después de varios momentos de dolor; pasaron unos minutos y el viento se hacía más frío así que tuve que adentrarme a la cabaña para tener una temperatura cálida, pero antes de entrar visualice en el cielo una estrella que al parecer empezaba a caer, se dice que esas estrellas cumplen deseos, yo, no creo en ello pero, si los deseos pudiesen hacerse realidad entonces yo, quisiera escucharte una vez más llamándome con tu hermosa voz Kazemaru.

 _Kazemaru: Goenji mira este árbol –habíamos llegado a un árbol, este era más grande que los otros y sus hojas eran más verdes- es increíble._

 _Goenji: sí que es enorme que los demás._

 _Kazemaru: no te sorprendas tanto –de sorpresa me lanza una bola de nieve en mi rostro- tampoco te distraigas._

 _Goenji: me las pagaras Ichirouta –le dije entre risas y comenzamos una batalla de nieve, nos divertimos nos reímos, todo era felicidad y tranquilidad-._

 _Kazemaru: mmmm –pero vi que Ichirouta cayó al suelo-._

 _Goenji: Kazemaru –con preocupación me acerque a él- ¿estás bien?_

 _Kazemaru: si, solo me sentí un poco mareado, un poco nada más, no es nada grave._

 _Goenji: -pero él no sabe que yo sé que está enfermo- está bien, pero vamos a la cabaña te preparare un chocolate caliente._

 _Kazemaru: ¿enserio? Entonces vamos –y nuevamente volvió a jalarme el brazo, pero esta vez sujetándome de la mano-._

Te miraba en tus ojos, vi mi reflejo pero también reflejaba un vació que no lo entendí en aquel entonces; el mundo se tornó gris pero la nieve seguía cayendo, me refugie en la cabaña me senté cerca de la chimenea para tomar calor, me prepare el chocolate caliente que tanto le gustaba a Ichirouta, pero aunque lo beba no me sabe igual sin la presencia de Kazemaru, solo me imaginaba que lo tengo a mi lado, hablándome con su voz angelical, no puedo sonreír desde que se fue de mi lado.

 _Kazemaru: Goenji en verdad estoy bien._

 _Goenji: me preocupo por ti Kazemaru._

 _Kazemaru: lo sé pero no es para que sea todo el tiempo._

 _Goenji: -le lleve la bebida caliente a la mesa- ¿estás seguro que estarás bien?_

 _Kazemaru: si –en ese momento deseaba en creerle, pero el hecho de que me seguía mintiendo, me dolía cada vez más-._

 _Goenji: no quiero perderte._

 _Kazemaru: Goenji, "siempre estaremos juntos" sin importar lo que pase –le da un sorbo al chocolate caliente- esta delicioso._

 _Goenji: qué bueno que te gusto._

 _Kazemaru: ¿podrías cantarme una canción?_

 _Goenji: ¿una canción?_

 _Kazemaru: si, siempre he querido escucharte cantar y quisiera que cantes mi canción, la que tanto me gusta._

 _Goenji: -yo solo le sonreí, haría todo lo que sea para hacer feliz a Kazemaru-_ ** _seijaku ga machi wo tsutsumu yoru ni, furisosogu shiro kazashita tenohira ni, fureta shunkan ni tokete ku hakanai hitokakera._**

Me la pase cantándoselo todos los días de su vida, lo que le quedaba de vida, él solo me sonreía en verdad le encantaba escucharme cantar, en aquel entonces se nos olvidaron las preocupaciones, las tristezas, yo quería que hubiera sido así sus días restantes, realmente me duele lo que le paso a Kazemaru, estoy condenado a un mundo sin él incluso si grito su voz no está aquí; reviso el armario lleno de mis cosas, la mayor parte son mías pero un cuadro cayó al suelo, la recogí quitándole el polvo que tenía y lo mire bien, era una pintura, el retrato del árbol que Ichirouta había pintado, recuerdo en aquel entonces cuando decidiste pintar aquel árbol enorme.

 _Goenji: ¿qué haces?_

 _Kazemaru: pinto –me respondió con una sonrisa-._

 _Goenji: -Extendió sus bellas manos, por un breve momento las pude tocar y entendí, en ese mismo instante, que me enamore de él- te quedo hermoso –si tan solo te hubiera dicho-._

 _Kazemaru: gracias Goenji, solo le falta unos toques y ya estará listo._

 _Goenji: -en ese momento que te amo-._

En aquel tiempo me inunde de miedo, al saber que se ira de mi vida sin él no podría seguir viviendo, "prométeme que me recordaras" recuerdo que me lo dijo y yo jamás romperé esa promesa. Coloque la pintura de Ichirouta en la pared, mire por la ventana y la llovizna blanca caí de nuevo pero lento, visualizaba aquel árbol que Ichirouta plasmo en un cuadro, como una débil luz salía del cielo asomándose entre las remas de los árboles, en ese momento recordé a Kazemaru sentado mientras pintaba, quiero abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo amo que me pueda escuchar, pero eso es algo que ya no podré cumplir.

 _Kazemaru: Goenji mira, eres tú –me mostraba una hoja, me había dibujado a mí-._

 _Goenji: que bien –le acaricie la cabeza-._

 _Kazemaru: Goenji._

 _Goenji: dime._

 _Kazemaru: siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad? –Me había mirado tiernamente, con una lagrima en su ojo-._

 _Goenji: -yo solo le sonreí tranquilo, y le atine en abrazarlo- para siempre._

 _Kazemaru: -me correspondió al abrazo- gracias –me dijo con su voz suave-._

Somos almas gemelas ¿o no? No sé porque a veces me lo dudaba; me fui a caminar en la nieve, me ayudaría a despejar mi mente y estar tranquilo aunque sea un poco, recorrí cada rincón del lugar hasta que llegue al árbol, aunque esta vez sus ramas están vacías, me quede viéndolo como lo deshojado que esta, como la nieve se acumulaba en las ramas y terminaba en caer, me acerque al árbol a pasos lentos poco a poco me acercaba a verlo, pose una de mis manos en su tronco y lo sentí frío, de nuevo Kazemaru llego a mi mente y mis ojos se inundaron, de tan solo recordarlo el corazón se me parte en pedazos, entre los dos el que más sufrió fui yo, pensar eso me hace querer en volver a verte Ichirouta, tu recuerdo vaga por mis pensamientos siendo atesorados, ¿habrá una manera de parar mi dolor?

 _Kazemaru: ven Goenji._

 _Goenji: ¿A dónde?_

 _Kazemaru: afuera a tomarnos una foto._

 _Goenji: pero sabes bien que no me gusta tomarme fotografías._

 _Kazemaru: anda, vamos –me rogaba mientras me miraba- hazlo por mí._

 _Goenji: -como no puedo decirle no a su mirada- está bien, solo por ti._

 _Kazemaru: gracias –me tomo de la muñeca para salir de la cabaña con una cámara en sus manos- bien solo sonríe ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Goenji: si –me puse detrás de él y tomo la fotografía-._

Aquella foto que nos tomamos la tengo en un marco asentado en la mesa, rota el pequeño vidrio, sin querer la tire contra la pared en ese momento estaba ciego por la tristeza, solo lloraba como no hacerlo cuando la persona que amo se fue para siempre, me siento vació ahora que él ya no está con vida, solitario ahora está mi corazón ¿por qué la vida nos quiso ver separados? El mundo sin ti no es nada.

¿Cómo sonara su voz? ¿Seguirá siendo la misma? Aunque quiero escucharla pero lejos se marchó, lo único que escuchaba era el sonido del silencio, por más que quiera escuchar su tierna voz lo único que hay es el silencio; tocaba el piano, algo que a Kazemaru le gustaba escuchar y lo tranquilizaba, sin embargo ahora ya no está, solo cerré mis ojos me lo imaginaba acercándose a mí, diciéndome lo bien que toco, quería poder sentir sus latidos, saber si latían por mí y ahora, ya no sabré la respuesta.

Quiero estar junto a ti, no quiero quedarme sin tu amor Ichirouta, más eso no se puede cumplir, veo caer la nieve en copos, cae en mis manos y se derrite, así como su vida se derritió. Lo mantuve siempre sonriente no lo hice entristecer, pero él a mi sí, sin embargo nunca se lo dije solo lo hice feliz, no queda nada de mi felicidad, todo absolutamente todo se lo llevo Kazemaru cuando se marchó él era mi felicidad, solo quedo mi herido corazón; solo soy un chico tonto que llora en invierno, que perdió a su amor, pero por siempre le seré fiel.

 _Goenji: -tocaba el piano cantando aquella canción-_ _ **furitsumoru yuki, to tomo ni kiete yuku kimi wo, dakishimeru koto shika dekinai yo, kanau nara mou ichido dake, kimi no koe ga kikitai, mou ichido tada ichido dake, yonde yo**._

 _Kazemaru: que hermoso –tan concentrado en cantar, no me percate de la presencia de Ichirouta alado mío-._

 _Goenji: no te note ¿Por qué no me avisaste que estas aquí?_

 _Kazemaru: me gusta escucharte cantar y por eso no quise interrumpirte; por cierto te prepare algo para comer, vamos –me dijo alegre, se había alejado unos pasos de mi-._

 _Goenji: Kazemaru ven un momento –lo llame y se acercó a mí otra vez-._

 _Kazemaru: ¿qué sucede?_

 _Goenji: te tengo un regalo._

 _Kazemaru: ¿y qué es?_

 _Goenji: cierra tus ojos –cuando lo hizo deseaba probar sus labios, los veía dulce y tibios a pesar del frio, pero no me atreví hacerlo, solo le coloque el regalo alrededor de su cuello- ya puedes abrirlo._

 _Kazemaru: es una bufanda es muy bonita, gracias Goenji._

 _Goenji: -así quiero verlo en su vida, que sonría a pesar de su situación, en ese tiempo me preguntaba ¿cómo sería mi vida sin él?-._

Aquella bufanda verde la tengo muy bien guardada, una de las cosas que me hace recordar a Kazemaru ¿estarás mejor en ese lugar lejano? "te amare por siempre" por más que el tiempo pase nunca saldrá de mi cabeza él es el único que me importa a pesar de que ya no esté conmigo; él me dijo "todo estará bien" esas palabras resultaron falsas, la única verdad fue el sufrimiento que me vivo desde aquel entonces, nostálgico entre la nevada, la nieve es el testigo de aquel día que se marchó, que caí del cielo lentamente.

La brisa del viento choca en mi rostro, escuchándolo pasar por mis oídos imaginándome que es su voz a pesar de que no sea igual, el volver a estar juntos ya no es posible. En cada invierno en la misma fecha de su muerte yo salgo a caminar, recorriendo los alrededores del paisaje, todo me recuerda a Kazemaru, tan solo que él me miraba me sonreía; me pare en seco, su sonrisa llego a mi cabeza y yo me abrazaba, mientras mis ojos los mantenía cerrados, quería sentir esa calidez, ese calor que me brindaba su felicidad, pero lo único que siento es el frio de la soledad; regrese a la cabaña y me fui a la habitación de Ichirouta, todo está igual desde que se fue, entre los cajones encontré la bufanda que le había obsequiado, lo tome con mis manos, era como sentir la textura, lo suave que era su piel, impregnado quedo su aroma, me acerque a la cama para sentarme y volví a recordarlo, ahí acostado mirando por la ventana, en ese momento me llego un recuerdo, el día que creía que era la señal donde empezó a subir más mi preocupación.

 _Kazemaru: vamos Goenji, atrápame –me decía mientras corría alrededor de los árboles-._

 _Goenji: esta vez te atrapare, ya verás –le advertí, en un momento lo perdí de vista pero miraba que en la nieve estaban sus pisadas, así que las seguí y lo encontré- ¡ahí estas!_

 _Kazemaru: no puedes alcanzarme –volvió alejarse de mí pero yo empezaba a seguirle el ritmo; fue un rato que jugamos y empezábamos a cansarnos, así que nos rendimos y nos acostamos en la blanda nieve mirando el cielo azulado mientras que los copos de nieve caían en nuestros rostros- fue divertido._

 _Goenji: sí lo es, pero hay que entrar a la cabaña, así que vamos._

 _Kazemaru: quiero quedarme un rato más._

 _Goenji: Ichirouta vamos._

 _Kazemaru: está bien tú ganas, voy detrás de ti._

 _Goenji: -nos levantamos de la nieve, yo iba delante y Kazemaru me seguía detrás, le hablaba en el corto camino hacia la cabaña, cuando me encontraba enfrente de la puerta escuche algo desplomarse- ¿escuchaste eso? –le cuestione pero no recibí una respuesta de su parte, me gire y lo que vi, me asusto bastante- ¡Kazemaru! –Era Ichirouta, su cuerpo boca abajo en la blanca nieve, me acerque a él preocupado, gire su cuerpo y sus ojos estaban cerrados- Kazemaru despierta –le tome de la muñeca, para suerte aún tenía pulso, así que lo cargue entre mis brazos y lo lleve a su habitación-._

 _En cuanto me adentre a su cuarto lo acosté en su cama, tapándolo con sus sábanas para que recupere el calor, le acaricie el rostro, me quede a su lado preocupado durante varias horas y aún no despertaba, empezaba a preocuparme bastante no estaba tranquilo, solo lo miraba a él y lo pálido que estaba su piel en aquel entonces; transcurrieron unos minutos más y observe que comenzaba a moverse, yo sorprendido me acerque un poco a Kazemaru que iniciaba a despertarse, abriendo sus ojos con lentitud, yo en ese momento le tome de la mano._

 _Goenji: Kazemaru._

 _Kazemaru: ¿qué…me paso?_

 _Goenji: te desmayaste, me tenías preocupado y te traje a tu cama._

 _Kazemaru: perdóname por intranquilizarte._

 _Goenji: lo importante ahora es que estás bien, mientras tanto tienes que descansar, te prepararé algo para que comas._

 _Kazemaru: gracias._

 _Goenji: -me retire de su habitación para irme a la cocina, mientras le preparaba algo para comer no dejaba de pensar en lo que le sucedió, comencé a sentir el miedo invadiendo mi ser, pedía en rezos que no muera, él es lo único que tengo; regrese a su habitación con una bandeja de comida, en cuanto abrí la puerta ahí estaba sentado en su cama con las sábanas cubriendo sus piernas mientras miraba la nieve caer- Kazemaru._

 _Kazemaru: -lo llame y el giro para verme, con una sonrisa, ¿cómo puede estar tan sonriente después de lo que le ocurrió? Tal vez él lo hace para no inquietarme- Goenji, quiero pedirte que, no te preocupes por mí_

 _Goenji: eso, no lo puedo cumplir, eres importante para mí y lo único que tengo –le dije a tiempo que me acercaba a él-._

 _Kazemaru: -pero su sonrisa no se desvanecía de su rostro- por favor, sigue cantando esa canción para mí._

 _Goenji: Kazemaru –la vida es tan corta para Ichirouta, y yo cumpliré sus últimos deseos- está bien –le respondí tomando una de sus manos para empezarle a cantarle-_ ** _kanau nara kono, koe subete ubaisatte itoshii hito e to ataete kudasai, kimi ga inai sekai ni tada hitori nokosareru no nara kono mama issho ni kuchite yuku yo._**

 _Kazemaru: gracias –dijo antes de que se durmiera-._

 _Goenji: descansa –pase mi mano en su frente-._

El destino nos separó pero nuestros sentimientos seguirán intactos a pesar de todo, miro el cielo donde él esta, esperándome a que nos reencontremos; es medio día y salgo a caminar en la nieve abrigado usando mi bufanda roja pero en la mano sostengo la de Kazemaru, llegue otra vez al árbol sin acercarme, miraba alrededor solo nieve puedo encontrar mientras seguía cayendo del cielo, mantenía mis ojos cerrados pero una fría lágrima salió resbalando por mi mejilla hasta impactarse en la nieve, todos sus memorias son una tortura para mí por no decirle que lo amo; de nuevo mi mente era invadido por los recuerdos, el inicio de mi sufrimiento y nuestra despedida.

 _Kazemaru: Goenji vamos a jugar un rato –sugirió jalándome del brazo-._

 _Goenji: si, pero ¿estás seguro, no te pasara nada?_

 _Kazemaru: estoy bien –pero una tos salió de su boca siendo tapada con su mano- no me pasara nada._

 _Goenji: -desearía en haberle creído- está bien, pero si te sientes algo mal no dudes en avisarme._

 _Kazemaru: pero Goenji, recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos._

 _Goenji: -ante esas palabras lo abraze de golpe, le brinda el calor que da mis brazos, sentí como también era abrazado por él- gracias –le había susurrado-._

 _Kazemaru: gracias a ti, por estar a mi lado, pero._

 _Goenji: ¿qué ocurre?_

 _Kazemaru: si algo me lograra a pasar, quiero que continúes con tu vida, aléjate y vete del sufrimiento, lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir por mi culpa._

 _Goenji: -lo tomé de los hombros- lo que me duele es que pienses que no me importas cuando realmente estoy contigo para hacerte feliz._

 _Kazemaru: y por eso no quiero que esa felicidad se borre de tu ser cuando yo no este, has hecho mucho por mí y te lo agradezco, pero quiero saber que cuando deje este mundo no hagas algo indebido por favor, por mí prométeme que seguirás con tu vida._

 _Goenji: está bien, te quiero –en ese momento quería decirle un "te amo" pero seguía el miedo en mi- ahora sí vamos a jugar._

 _Kazemaru: si –después de esa conversación comenzamos con el juego-._

 _Después de varios minutos de juego ya me sentía cansado, buscaba a Kazemaru por todas partes y no lo encontraba, empezaba a preocuparme, seguía recorriendo todo el lugar pero ninguna señal de Ichirouta hasta que encontré su bufanda en la nieve, la recogí y seguía con la búsqueda, fue cuando imagine que había regresado a la cabaña, así que también me disponía a volver; cuando me asomo entre los arboles estaba a la vista la cabaña pero también algo que se encontraba en la nieve, me acerque y lo que vi me aterro._

 _Goenji: Kazemaru –su cuerpo boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, su piel era pálida como la nieve y como esta última caía en su rostro; yo me agache para tomarle de la mano, acariciaba su suave cabello azulino y sus mejillas blancas- Kazemaru, despierta –le comencé hablar, sin embargo no recibí una repuesta de él- por favor quédate conmigo –pero seguía el silencio- no me hagas esto por favor Ichirouta –le volví a tomarle el pulso, pero ninguna señal de ella, mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir mientras le apretaba la mano- despierta Ichirouta, despierta –le exigí pero solo el sonido de la nieve al caer se oía, lo tome entre mis brazos y su cuerpo ya estaba frío, más frío que la nevada- no, no, no puede ser._

Me abrazo a sí mismo, ¿fuimos almas gemelas o no? Nunca supe la contestación, solo lo abrazaba por última vez, Ichirouta yo te jure que no iba sufrir por tu partida, pero la verdad es que en mi corazón siempre estas presente porque te amo y mis ojos lo reflejaban, pero no lo pude confesar por todo mi miedo. Seguía caminando en la nieve, mire hacia el árbol como unos rayos de luz aparecían entre las ramas sin embargo note algo más, una figura de una persona pero no de cualquiera, sino la de Ichirouta, quien me miraba pacíficamente mientras me sonreía, creía que era una ilusión, cerré mis ojos y las volví abrir pero la figura seguía presente, las lágrimas era como un mar invadiendo mi rostro, con mi voz frágil canto aquella canción, aquel párrafo que me tortura desde su partida; **aishiteru tada sore sae ienai mama towa ni, tozasarete yuku kimi to no sekai, sakende mo todokanai yo kimi no koe wa mou inai.** Agache mi mirada con mi puño en mi pecho, quiero irme junto a ti Kazemaru.

 _Goenji: te amo Kazemaru, te amo –se lo repetía aun cuando no podría escucharme, le decía su nombre pero no volverá a oírme nunca más-._

" _siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?"_

 _Sonaban esas palabras en mi cabeza, con la misma cálida y suave voz de Ichirouta, que se desvaneció entre la nevada._

" _para siempre"_

 _Goenji: ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! –grite destrozado mirando al cielo entre los fríos vientos, no quería aceptar la realidad, la vida de Kazemaru llego a su final, su voz ya no está aquí, su vida se marchito entre mis brazos y entre la nieve los copos chocaban en su piel blanquecina, deseaba subir al cielo para alcanzarlo- llévame con él –quería perder mi calor, estar junto a Ichirouta al otro mundo; seguía abrazando a Kazemaru con dolor, pero le prometí que seguiría con mi vida, así que la cumpliré, pero con la condición de que nunca lo voy a olvidar-._

No importa cuánto tiempo pase siempre estará presente en mi corazón, te amare por siempre pase lo que pase, entre mis lágrimas la figura de Kazemaru se desvaneció, el cielo se despejo dando paso a los rayos de luz dados por el sol, la nieve comenzaba a derretirse volviéndose gotas de agua que caían de los árboles "pronto estaremos juntos" miraba al cielo despejado, Ichirouta espérame ahí arriba, mi voz es un silencio, pero volverá a recuperar su sonido cuando nos volvamos a ver ahí arriba, gracias por ser parte de mi vida.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **(momento sad entre lagrimas) :'( bueno cositas en caso de que les hice llorar (qué creo que no) lo siento muchísimo pero espero que al menos les haya gustado esta historia; me gustaría que me acompañaran en el próximo año con más fic's de mi parejita linda, cuidense muy bien y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! nos vemos en el proximo año con el siguiente capi de Inazuma High School, sayonarita.**_


End file.
